Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11
Audi |year = 2011 |drivetrain = |engine = Audi 3.7L V6 TDI |torque = |power = 532 BHP |pp = 626 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Turbo}} The Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11 is a Le Mans race car produced by Audi. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #2, driven by Swiss Marcel Fässler, German André Lotterer and Frenchman Benoît Tréluyer, who finished the 2011 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1st place overall. In-game description "Designed with the future in mind. Overall winner of the 2011 Le Mans 24-hour race." The Audi R18 TDI is a prototype racing car developed by Audi for participation in Endurance races, such as the famed '24 Hours of Le Mans'. This is a model that takes its heritage from a series of diesel-powered racing cars such as the R10 in 2006 and the R15 in 2009. The major difference between this and previous Audi LMP1 machines is that it features a closed body again, for the first time since the 1999 R8C. While the previous R15 produced 591 BHP from its 5.5 L V10 turbo engine, the R18 produces 532 BHP from a 3.7 L V6 turbo. The closed body design was utilised to alleviate this loss of power by improving aerodynamics. The reason for these changes is due to the main objective of the car's design to incorporate a near-futuristic hybrid system, which required the car to be as light as possible. This was the main reason for choosing a lighter V6 engine over the more powerful V8 engine allowed in the race regulations. The body is a carbon monocoque and even the gearbox housing was made of carbon to shave off more weight. Much thought was given to the design of the engine as well. With a 120-degree V6 engine that mounts a single turbo between the cylinder banks, they were able to lower the centre of gravity and increase airflow on both sides of the engine. The car's racing debut was in the second race of the LMS in May 2011. In the pinnacle of the series at the Le Mans 24-hour race, the car from Team Joest driven by Benoît Tréluyer, André Lotterer and Marcel Fässler succeeded in achieving the overall win in the race. Acquisition GT6 The Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11 can be purchased from the Dealership for 2,000,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Audi section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *A base model version of this car was intended to appear in Gran Turismo 6. However, it was cut from the game, either due to time constraints or licensing issues. A thumbnail for said base model can be found inside the game's data files. Pictures Audi R18 TDI 15Th Anniversary Edition '11.jpg|The 15th Anniversary Edition of the Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11. Audi_R18_TDI_Base_Model_'11.png|The thumbnail for the cut base model version of the Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:LMP Category:Audi Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Diesel-engined cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:15th Anniversary Cars